King Dedede
King Dedede is a recurring character from the Kirby video game series. He previously fought Wario in the 108th episode of Death Battle, Wario VS King Dedede. He fought Amy Rose in the 3rd episode of DBX and fought Bowser in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Amy Rose VS King Dedede * King Dedede vs Asgore Dreemurr (Completed) * Bowser VS King Dedede (Completed) * King Dedede vs Darth Vader (Abandoned) * [[King Dedede vs Darunia|'King Dedede vs Darunia']] (Completed) * Diane vs. King Dedede * Donkey Kong vs. King Dedede * King Dedede VS Dr. Wily * Empoleon vs King Dedede (Completed) * Enoch VS King Dedede (Abandoned) * Frieza vs King Dedede * Ganondorf vs King Dedede * King Dedede VS Golden Queen * Gusto VS King Dedede * King Dedede vs Hades (Kid Icarus) * King Dedede vs Ice Climbers (Completed) * Ice King VS King Dedede (Abandoned) * King Dedede VS King Ghidorah (Completed) * King Dedede vs. King K. Rool * King Pig VS King Dedede (Completed) * King Dedede vs Knuckles the Echidna * King Dedede vs Link * Majin Buu vs King Dedede * Mario vs King Dedede * King Dedede vs Megatron * King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs (Completed) * King Boo Vs King Dedede * Nora Valkyrie vs King Dedede * King Dedede VS Palutena * Penguin vs. King Dedede * King Dedede vs Pokey Minch * Princess Peach vs King Dedede * King Dedede vs. Ronan the Accuser * King Dedede vs Rouge the Bat '(Completed) * 'Scrooge McDuck VS King Dedede '(Completed) * 'Shao Kahn vs King Dedede (Completed) * King Dedede Vs Tails * Thor VS King Dedede * Ramona Flowers vs King Dedede * King Dedede vs Waluigi * King Dedede vs WarioVersion (Completed) As Yarn Dedede * Paper Bowser VS Yarn Dedede (Abandoned) With Kirby & Meta Knight * Mario, Luigi, and Bowser vs Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede (Completed) With Escargoon * King Dedede & Escargoon vs. Rap Rat & Fire Sumo (Completed) With His Army * King Dedede's army vs Equestria (Completed) * King Dedede's Army vs King Bowser's Army * Olimar and Pikmins VS Dedede KZS Battles Royale * Bowser VS King Dedede VS King K. Rool * Bowser's Opponents Battle Royale * Hammer Battle Royale * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale (Completed) * Nintendo Kings Battle Royale (Completed) * Nintendo Sidekicks Battle Royale (Completed) * [[Nintendo Villain Battle Royale|'Nintendo Villain Battle Royale']]' '(Completed) * Subspace Trio Battle Royal * The Biggest King Battle Royale (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 16 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Big Band (Skullgirls) * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time) * Doctor Doom * Dracula (Castlevania) * Goku * Guzzlord * Luigi * Majin Buu History King Dedede is Kirby's archenemy, the greedy self-proclaimed king of Dream Land on the planet Popstar. He is angry at Kirby for having all the residents of Cappy Town, taking his anger out on the townspeople. Despite having a mean disposition, he is a nice guy and has reluctantly accepted Kirby as the real hero of Dream Land as he would help him against a mutual enemy that threatens Dream Land. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Alias: Masked Dedede *Height: 61 cm (2'0") *Weight: N/A *Age: Unknown *Occupation: King of Dream Land *Hates stars *Rival to Kirby Abilities *Superhuman strength *Superhuman durability *Flight through inflation *Inhaling *Air bullets *Electrokinesis *Affection manipulation *Expert mechanic Arsenal *Jet Hammer *Electric Hammer *Star Hammer *Gordos *Explosives *Wheelie *Multiple mechs Feats *Fought on par with Kirby *Dodged a piece of the Jamba Heart *Once spat Kirby into space *Withstood Queen Sectonia exploding *Created an animated show starring himself *Defeated Queen Sectonia, Magolor, Dark Meta Knight Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Height: 2'/61 cm *Weight: 2 lbs/ 0.9 kg *Age: Unknown *(Self-Proclaimed) King of Dreamland **Leader of the Waddle Dees **Escargoon is his advisor and personal assistant Abilities *Inhale: Sucks up the enemy & spits them out *Flight: Sucks in air, allowing him to fly *Super Dedede Jump: Jumps & stomps the ground. Can create shock waves *Head Slide: Leaps forward & slides along the ground *Electrokinesis: Can shoot bolts of electricity from his hands *Can spawn pinball obstacles *Can light his hammer on fire *Hammer Cannon: Fires a blade of energy from his hammer *Can create shock waves by hitting the ground *Can increase his size **Grows even bigger when absorbing a Twinkling Star *Mini-Clones: After gaining power from the Fountain of Dreams, he gained an army of clones *Can throw Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, & Gordos from an unknown source *Waddle Dee Army: Summons a storm of minions for ten seconds to attack his enemies Equipment Weaponry *Wooden Hammer/Mallet *Jet Hammer *Star Hammer *Axe *Ninja Sword *Smoke Bombs *Regular Bombs *Bubble Bombs *Hidden Bomb *Time bombs *Gordos *Laser Chainsaw Items *Balloon Bomb *Cracker *Prism Shield *Invisibility Stone *Revival Tomato *Maxim Tomatoes *Kirby Printer: Used to create Kirby's comparable to Kirby. Was destroyed at the end of Kirby Battle Royale Vehicles *Wheelie Bike: Signature vehicle in Kirby Air Ride. *HR-D3: A giant robot vaguely modeled after DDD. It can fire a giant laser & attack with its drill hand. *Tank: Appeared in early episodes of the anime. Possesses a cannon & a mechanical arm *Robo Dedede: A large robotic DDD. Does a lot of damage if it touches, & can summon small DDDs that explode. Nothing otherwise. *Hot air balloon *Dededestroyer Z: A robot containing the Kirby Printer. It's equipped with a hammer, a laser, & missiles. Was destroyed at the end of Kirby Battle Royale *Limousine: Seen throughout the anime. Possesses a hammer Forms Masked Dedede *Mask increases speed, durability, and strength *Hammer shoots missiles, flames and creates shock waves. *Hammer generates electricity. Giant Masked Dedede *Mask protects him from weak attacks *Recovers his energy after being defeated in his Revenge form. *Can shoot a laser from his hammer Other Things * According to his Smash Bros. Melee trophy description, he learned to fly like Kirby through vigorous training. A statement in Kirby & the Rainbow Curse & Smash Ultimate supports this. ** However, he always had the ability to suck things up. * Could see Kirby all the way from space. * His hammer respawns indefinitely, meaning he can throw it as a projectile, & pull out another one just fine Feats *Lifted up Blocky, a golem that weighs several tons *Survives falls from Mount Dedede with little to no damage *On occasion, can keep up with the Warp Star *Sonic, Ness, Luigi, and Himself practically saved everyone from Tabuu in the Subspace Emissary (Smash Bros canon) *His hammer and strength are able to harm Kirby, and Dedede's strength is sometimes depicted to be on par with, or superior to Kirby's strength. *Has somehow managed to maintain his kingly status despite being corrupt, unpopular and disliked by his subjects (including his nobles, servants, army and best friend Escargoon), frequently defeated by Kirby and his kingdom being frequently invaded by demonic armies. *Tanked attacks from Kirby & Meta Knight *Defeated Queen Sectonia and Shadow Dedede. *Support attacks of Galaxia, the sword of Meta Knight that possesses infinite power. (むげん = infinite.) *Helped Kirby defeat Galacta Knight, Landia and Magolor. (Including the EX forms of Landia and Magolor) **Able to defeat them alone in the True Arena. **Keep up with Landia and Magolor's insane speeds. *Ishida from HAL_Laboratory implies that Dedede's mask expands his power and he becomes he strongest masked, suggesting being superior to Galacta Knight, Meta Knight and Dark Mind (whose mask is based) *Defeated Dark Meta Knight. *Stole all the stars in Dreamland's sky. *Number one Avalanche player in Dreamland *Said to be one of the strongest beings on Popstar Faults *Repeated losing streak against Kirby. *Goofy, clumsy, lacks intelligence. *Acts more like a jerk rather than a true villain. Most of his evil plots are just Dedede acting like a narcissistic bully. **Occasionally acts affiliated with Kirby and Dreamland, even if Kirby isn't aware of it **Even when depicted as a villain, admits that he does not want Kirby to die and sees him more of a friendly rival. Dedede is willing to team up with Kirby to fight a greater threat; even hugging him in Brawl https://youtu.be/QmS0pj6tWKI?t=10s. *Sometimes underestimates opponents *Overcharging Jet Hammer causes damage to himself due to the flames getting too hot *Has been frequently brainwashed by dark-magic *Regarded as one of the worst characters in Super Smash Bros for Wii U, landing himself in the G Tier (52nd out of 55 characters) **This is due to his slow mobility, weight, and removed chain throw combos. *Knocked out by King K. Rool in one hit. (Smash canon) Trivia King Dedede has been known to be an anti-hero, neutral, or heroic in recent installments. His first heroic appearance is considered to be Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Gallery King dedede1.png King_Dedede_SSB4.png Kingdedede.png Dedede1.gif|In Kirby: Right Back at Ya anime. HnK_KingDedede.png maskeddedede.jpg|Masked Dedede Happy Birthddday!!.jpg|Happy Birthddday Your opinion.gif DDD star allies.png Stupid Smexy Dedede.jpg|King Dedede's rather..... unique view of himself from Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Kirby Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Flight Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Missile User Category:Technology users Category:Playable Character Category:Rich Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Anti-Villains Category:Size Changers Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Deuteragonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Ice Manipulator